Crystal Prisons
by LilBlondieSpeaks
Summary: Still those eyes... It held Dean in his place, not eager to move to look away. His eyes were so intense and the gaze was heavy lidded drinking up every inch of Dean's face. Swallowing thickly, the green eye'd boy stuck his tongue out to wet the surface of his lips as he caught his own bottom lip between his teeth biting down on the plump surface. What the hell was he doing?


There was this party at Charlie's house. It was a huge talk of the school. Anyone, and everyone would be there. That was mostly because Charlie's parties were legendary and had quite the reputation. Sex, alcohol, and drugs were alway's present. Although almost everyone would stick to just the alcohol and sex. Just the few stoners of the school would show up just for the dope. Dean Winchester was not going to miss out on a chance to get laid with alcohol around. One of the perks of her parties were that people would literally just have sex on the floor right in front of everyone, not giving a damn who saw. Guess you could say it was one of _those _type of parties. But who was complaining? As long as you were safe who gave a single fuck?

Staring at the clock time felt like it was just droning on and on. Never getting faster, just tormenting them with every passing second. An annoyed sigh slipped past Dean's lips as he lowered his head to the cool surface of the table. He could hear Charlie's laughter as he did that. Turning his head to look at her he raised an eyebrow and scowled. "What's so funny?"

As she ran her and through her fiery red hair she pursed her lips. Scrunching her brows together she looked at him with a slight smile. "Well, just your annoyance. It's pretty amusing. Plus I can tell that you're excited for tonight. This is why we live for the weekends." It was true. There was no other reason for the weekends except for the sheer thrill of the parties. Free sex and booze. Dean's favorite things, besides Charlie and his brother of course.

His lips curled into a sly smile as he shrugged. Sitting back up he ran his fingers through his hair a deep laughter rumbled in the back of his throat. "You've got me there. Let's find the hottest babe's we can tonight." Charlie nodded approvingly as they settled into soft laughter tonight.

Charlie Bradbury has been Dean's best friend since childhood. But their friendship didn't really deepen until she came out of the closet to Dean. it's not that he didn't really like her from the beginning, it's just that their relationship had no depth. None of them eager to share their feelings, so what was the point? Until that fateful day where she just couldn't take it anymore and she had to tell someone. Ever since then she has been more open, and people just love her because she's so spunky. Not to mention probably one of the most bodacious lesbians around. Any woman would be lucky to have her. Dean looked at her as a little sister. There was a time when he thought that he had feelings for her, all it was though was just a desire to make her happy; which was still technically the same thing. So ever since that day three years ago, their freshman year, they've practically been glued at the hip.

As they waited for the bell to ring they started some idle chatter to pass the time. Talking about who was going to get the most fuck's, what they would do afterwards, who they should kick out. Not that they were the most popular kids in school, but they weren't at the bottom of the food chain. So this gave them some leeway on who was in and who was out. Just then the bell rang, Charlie and Dean couldn't be happier, but they had to stay behind and pick up their paper airplanes from earlier in class. Snickering as they were cleaning, only to keep on throwing them at each other one kid who sat in the back of the class. Nose in book the whole time, never said anything but always got a hundred percent no matter what walked by them, accidentally bumping into the arrogant teen. Snapping his head up his lip curled into a snarl just as Charlie budged in and wrapped her arms around the smaller boys neck. Instantly Dean relaxed his features and looked at the boy. There wasn't much to look at. He was small, had mousy hair and thick glasses, plus he was looking down.

The redhead smiled at the boy as he pulled away from him. "Hey Cas! You coming tonight? You promised you would!" All she received was a slight nod of the head. Sighing dramatically she placed her petite hand underneath his chin to force him to look at her. "You know, I may know you better than you think, but I'm no mind reader." Cooing softly she ran her hand over his messy head of hair.

To be honest the kid looked liked he was about to throw up. His face was paper white as if he had seen a ghost or something, but there was still some color that possessed his face. A soft pink hue colored the bridge of his nose as his eyes flitted from Charlie, to Dean. His eyes though... Were unnaturally blue. Two frozen pools of ice blue, stuffed into orbs of a blue prison. They were enchanting and definitely seductive, even if the boy himself wasn't. 'Cas' was no taller than Charlie herself, and he was thinner than her too. His lips were chapped, but it suited him in a strange way. This kid screamed virgin nerd. A smirk settled onto Dean's features as he gazed down at the boy. His attire was completely strange. He looked like he was about to go to a boarding school with his school uniform. He wore a completely white blazer, buttoned all the way to the top, and a soft blue tie that brought out his eyes. It was neatly tucked into a pair of tan trousers. Not pants, _trousers. _As in the ones a man would wear to a business meeting. "What a loser.." Dean couldn't help but mutter. But it caused two pairs of eyes to look at him. One doe eyes and scared, the other a angry set.

"This is Castiel Novak. He is going to the party tonight. It's his first one, he's been telling me that he'd go to at least one this year and he's finally going!" Slowly turning her body back to Dean he pointed a bony finger in his face as she hissed, "And you will be _nice._" This was strange and unexpected from the girl. Blinking slowly he rolled his eyes as he tilted his head pursing his lips as he mumbled, "Sorry. Hope to see you tonight." _Away from me as I get laid. _Smiling at his own thoughts he shoved his hands into his pocket as he waited for the redhead to rid of the ne- _Cas._

Closing his eyes he tilted his head back as a old queen song thrummed in the back of his mind. He'd make sure that they'd play it tonight. Humming softly to it he felt someone looking at him. Opening his eyes to slight slit he tilted his head back down to see Castiel looking at him. It was sort of unsettling, because although his face said scared boy, his eye's said fuck me. Raising an eyebrow he held the gaze not willing to let the freak bother him. Truth be told though, it was kind of...hot. That thought scared him. Dean Winchester was as straight as they come, any woman he could shove his dick into he would do it, as long as they weren't ugly. Come on, even a sleaze like him had to have some standards.

Still those eyes of the boys. It held Dean in his place, not eager to move to look away. His eyes were so intense and the gaze was heavy lidded drinking up every inch of Dean's face. Swallowing thickly, the green eye'd boy stuck his tongue out to wet the surface of his lips as he caught his own bottom lip between his teeth biting down on the plump surface. What the hell was he doing? Dean would never in his wildest dreams ever, ever flirt with another male. It was out of question and completely uncalled for but there was something about this kid that was starting to make Dean was to bruise those chapped lips of the other boy. He would never admit it though. he signal this kid was sending him was going straight to his cock. He was already semi hard. For a man. What in the hell did that say about him? Dean was not about to question his whole sexuality over one incident., lets be real here.

After a few moments Charlie turned her head to look at the other male in the room. She gave him a strange look, and he suddenly realized that that he was still giving off the vibes himself. Relaxing his features Charlie looked out into the hall, he could hear the smile rising in her voice, "Who was the hottie you saw in the hallway? She must of been something to get that look!"

Heat crept into Dean's face when he heard her comment. Rolling his eyes he bitterly replied, "It wasn't that good." If only she knew that the heated look was directed to the kid that he had called a loser just a few moments before. Pursing his lips he let out some air. Looking down to the ground he pushed past Charlie, and Cas just to reach the door. Without looking back he called out to Charlie, "Hey, I'm going to head home and get some sleep. I'll see you later on tonight, k?"

He could tell that from the brief pause of her response that she and the nerd had exchanged looks before she answered. "Okay.. But you better be feeling better by tonight! I have a lovely lady who's been dying to get her hands on your manhood." A soft chuckle escaped her lips as he walked out of the door.

Without a reply he stormed out into the hallway, quite pissed at how he had acted back there. That kid! What the hell was his problem? Acting like a lost doe, scared and unsure as to what he was going to do only to give you a look like that! It was infuriating, and yet all the more attractive.

Angry and half hard, he really just needed some release and he'd rather not have a semi-boner from a man when he went to the party. That was just even more infuriating. Running both of his hands through his hair he inhaled sharply.

Looking to see if anyone was around, not that it would matter, he headed to the bathroom. Sauntering over to the sink he placed both of his hands on the edge as he looked into the sink. The white object just only made him angrier. Moving his head to look up he looked at himself. It was strange, his appearance. Half dilated eyes, hooded with undeniable lust. The slight parting of his lips eager to get them on the most delectable thing he saw.

His mind flashed back to that kid, Castiel. His erection throbbed as his mind traveled to his eyes. The intense stare was what was making him a little off. Maybe if he got rid of the boner he possessed he would feel a lot better. Walking over to the nearest stall he shut the door as fast as he could. Leaning his back against the door, just for precautions, he unbuckled his jeans. As swiftly as he could he lowered his pants and boxers. Starring down at his own hard on for a moment he shook his head feeling slightly sick at what he was going to do. He couldn't remember the last time he had to jerk off. Dean had always had some woman to do the job for him, but right now he really couldn't wait.

Uncertainly he grasped his shaft slowly but surely. Hissing at the sudden contact he realized he had forgotten he liked it when it was dragged out and fun. Though this was an entirely different situation. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the stall door as he moved his hand up and down the length. It was sort of rough considering he had no spit, or lotion to make it slicker. Biting his lip he decided he would just use his own cum. Moving his hand up to the tip of his erection he ran his thumb over the slit of the head. This granted him a breathy moan. Apparently he liked that. He continued to stroke the head. Moving his fingers around the head in a slight twist, he made note of this to himself to do this more often. Dean could feel the pre-cum start to form. Running his fingers over it he ran back up and down the length. Giving it a slight tug, he squeezed it fastening his pace. Once he was in a steady rhythm he was really starting to feel it. More short breathless moan came from him. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. A warm satisfying feelings that settled there.

Soon enough he brought his other hand down to attend to the tip of his cock. Digging his index finger into the slit, his jaw slacked as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. This was feeling really good. Better than it should for just a quick jerk. Why was that? A few moments after teasing the head, as his other hand ran up and down the shaft he could feel himself getting close. Bucking his hips into his own hands he was becoming a mess. Cum was dripping to the floor, covering both of his hands and his whole erection. He could feel the hot thick liquid sliding down to his balls. Moving one of his hands further down he cupped the neglected skin. Nearly falling to the floor he squeezed his eyes shut hissing at the pleasure.

Dean gave a couple more jerk of the hips until hips until he spilled his seed all over the tiled floor of the bathroom. Panting and feeling relieved, he looked down at his cum filled hands. Making a slight face he groaned, leaving his mess on the floor and his cock still hanging out, he walked over the the sink. Turning on the water he ran his hands underneath the coolness of it and cleaned himself off. Both his hands and his dick. Muttering to himself he heard footsteps entering the bathroom. He wasn't that worried about it, it wouldn't be the first time some guy would see his dick hanging out in the bathroom. Not bother to look up he heard a soft chuckle. Scrunching his features he turned his head to see who the laughter was coming from he nearly cursed.

Shoving his manhood pack inside of his pants he looked up at Castiel and sighed. "What the fuck do you want?"

Castiel pushed back his glasses as he shrugged only to hold Dean's gaze. Once again that strange affect they had on Dean. Shaking his head he murmured softly, taking a few steps closer to Dean. "I was just wondering how your quickie went."

Scoffing, Dean took a step back and raised an eyebrow. "As if that's any of your business, but it was one of the best jerks I've had."

The kid held a smug look to his face as he watched Dean. Taking another couple of steps forward until he was practically on top of Dean, he looked up at him through the thick lens of his glasses. Two blue orbs captivating Dean, almost making him want to give in to Cas's eye's dark want. Dean swallowed thickly at Castiel's next words. "Yeah, I usually have that affect on people." Before Dean could say anything though, Cas placed both of his hands on both sides of Dean's face. Holding him there in place, as if he would move with those eyes of his, he reached his head up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

A strange hunger surged through Dean. Furrowing his eyebrows, not really understanding himself, he copied the other boys action, cupping his face. holding him there to kiss him back. Parting his lips slightly, he inhaled the other boys scent. It was tantalizing, maddening and cruel. Turning Cas and him around, Dean deepened the kiss. Tilting his head, forcing the others lips to open so he could violate his mouth. At first it was sloppy, hungry, and needy. Parting mouths, mingling breaths, tongues searching each other. Dancing with each other creating delicious friction.

He couldn't get enough. He needed more. More... More? Dean stopped moving his lips against Cas's and slowly pulled away. The blue eye'd beauty looked up at him, with swollen lips and lust filled eyes. More intense than the version he had seen in the classroom. This was crazy! Here he was... kissing a man. The same man who had given him the hard on. Dean Winchester didn't like boys. What the fuck? Shoving the away from the kid he stumbled backward. Cas didn't look hurt, more like he was amused. Saying nothing, a million things floated through his mind. Anger, confusion, and desire for that boy were the only things he could feel at the moment. Turning around as he wiped his mouth clean of the slobber, and taste of Cas's he walked out of the bathroom and to his car. The need to this party tonight was even more dire than just a few moments ago.


End file.
